


Godawful Mistakes

by sallydewitts



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied transgender Pines twins, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Sneaking Out, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a trainwreck of sin. Lovingly rendered mini-crackfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DWC Bus Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmarefever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the famous 'down with cis' meme and story. "Foreverhonest" is the url of the person who first posted it, by the way. Enjoy this horrorshow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

      Late one night, Mabel and Dipper awkwardly clambered back through their Mystery Shack bedroom window (grappling hook!) and dusted themselves off, laughing as they recalled their latest adventure.

      “ _See_!” Mabel chirps, halfway through wresting off the baggy shirt layered over her sweater. “I TOLD you it’d be fun!”

      “Yeah, it was,” Dipper responded, a grin lingering on his mouth as he slung his own matching shirt over his shoulder and yawned.

     “Totally! Remember the group chant?” She added, flopping onto her mattress and kicking her flats off.

     “Of course!” Her brother responded, peeling off his stale socks and running a baby wipe over his feet. “I loved it! It made me feel so empowered!” she squealed loudly, heedless of the hour. With renewed energy, Mabel leapt off her bed and started shouting again, Dipper enthusiastically raising his voice alongside her.

“Down with cis!”

“Down with cis!”

“DOWN WITH CIS! DOWN WITH CIS!”

“Yeah!” " _WHOO_!"

“ **DOWN!!! WITH!!! CIS!!!** ”

      Stomping for emphasis, the twins threw their “DWC” shirts into the air, smiling before picking up the chanting again, until they both ran out of breath and flopped onto their sheets, laughing breathlessly.

      One floor down, Grunkle Stan cracked open a single bloodshot eye to wonder what was going on upstairs and who the _hell_ was letting a bus engine idle at 2 AM.

      (Incidentally, on the other side of town, Robbie Valentino pressed an ice pack to his face against the swelling of his cheek {it was the perfect size and shape of a technically-not-a-teens handprint} and logged into his blog, foreverhonest on tumblr, to warn of the danger prowling on the roads of Gravity Falls, Oregon.)


	2. Waddles x Multibear x Manotaur Leader

Another day, another wave of misery washed over Waddles the pig. The sadness crept into his bones in a deluge, one that was only heightened when he, on his daily walk around the Gravity Falls forest stumbled across the Multibear nuzzling his lover, the leader of the Manotaurs. The sight of the two cuddling and smiling was disgusting to the porcine onlooker and, revolted, he turned on his tiny hooves and bolted the scene. How could he? The pig thought, letting oh a sob of despair. However, with his teeny, tiny livestock lungs, it was more of a hollow squeal.


	3. Multibear x Manotaur Leader

"My lover," whispered the leadertaur, gently laying one hand on his husband's soft, charcoal-grey fur. "I... Don't think we can continue this anymore. The other manotaurs are becoming suspicious."  
"At the very least, let us make love one more time." The multibear murmured, its eyes misting. I don't know if we can," the manotaur sighed deeply, looking torn. "Already the others look for me."   
"Very well, then," the multibear said, kneeling. "At the bear minimum... Let me give you head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET IT?


End file.
